


a return

by Crowgirl



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day One: anticipation, waiting, an arrival, a return.





	a return

A door slams down the corridor and Bond freezes instinctively, then relaxes as Moneypenny stalks down the hall towards him. 

‘Perhaps you can do something sensible with him,’ she snaps as she passes him. ‘Lord only knows I’ve tried.’

The sound of the lift doors opening and closing preclude anything he might have to say and the loud sneeze from Q’s office answers any question he might have asked.

‘You look terrible.’ 

‘I love you, too, darling.’ Q’s snide tone is ruined by the terrific sneeze that follows. 

‘I assume Moneypenny was down here trying to persuade you to go home?’ Bond asks, switching off the overhead lights and swinging Q’s coat down off the rack.

‘She was.’ Q eyes him suspiciously as James crosses the office and shakes out the coat. ‘If you think you’ll have any better luck--’

‘I’m back after three weeks in the field and you think I have an ulterior motive for wanting to take you home early.’ James shakes his head sadly. ‘I’m hurt.’


End file.
